


Let's Get Physical!

by BonkerBuster69



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkerBuster69/pseuds/BonkerBuster69
Summary: Jimmy the Robot is the closest thing to a licensed physician the Aquabats had on hand. The Commander is a little brat who is secretly afraid of needles. How ever will Jimmy get the Commander to cooperate during his annual physical?
Relationships: The MC Bat Commander/Jimmy the Robot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Let's Get Physical!

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon a bunch of old Aquabats RP logs and fanfictions I wrote 5-6 years ago recently. This is one of them! This was an RP, not sure who the partner was. If it's you and you want credit DM me!

SOMEWHERE! OUTSIDE OF JIMMY'S LAB…

The Commander dug his nails into the sliding door, kicking his legs trying to break free as Jimmy dragged him into the lab. 

"Nooooo! Jimmy seriously let GO I don't NEED a physical I'm FINE! Uuuurgh why do we have to do this EVERY YEAR it's SOOOOO STUPID UNHAND ME ROBOT-ARGH!" 

The Commander yelped as the sliding door slammed shut right on his knuckles. He snapped his hands back and winced, not just at the pain in his hands, but at the now shut door - his only escape route...BLOCKED! 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" 

On the other side of the Battletram, Eaglebones, Ricky and Crash sat around in matching robes, slippers and fez hats, reading the Sunday Funnies. 

"...Boy, Commander sure hates going to the doctor..."   
"Mmhmm - he's afraid of needles. Don't tell him I told you."   
"Pfft, good luck Jimmy…"

Back in the lab, Jimmy hoists the Commander onto of the examination table like a kicking and screaming sack of potatoes. 

"Commander." Jimmy began, speaking to him like one would a toddler mid temper tantrum. ”Humans need to have their health examined! It's just a checkup!" He gestured to the bowl of lollipops Crash had insisted on, and the bowl of baby carrot next to it that Ricky had insisted on. "I'll even give you a treat. I promise.”

The Commander huffed, really hating how super strong Jimmy's stupid robot arms were right about now. "Pfft, maybe like NORMAL HUMANS need check ups but we're the AQUABATS! We're SUPER-HUMAN!" He jabbed his thumb into his chest and managed to poke the still tender scar from their adventure with the Cowboy Android and hissed. He tried to cover it up by pouting. "Don't patronize me Robot! ...you got green apple?”

Jimmy nodded his head towards the lollipops, "Fresh batch from the farm, Mother sent a package of them." Metallic hands moved to the Commander's hips to pin him. "So please, behave, and I'll begin the examination. Think you can do that?”

The Commander licked his lips subconsciously...oh man...he forgot the Goodmans made their own candy! But lip smacking noises were exchanged for a loud hiss at the sudden sensation of - "HANDS! COLD HANDS!" He grabbed Jimmy's wrists and squirmed in place, trying to wriggle free but resistance was futile. Jimmy was STRONG and determined and kinda…

…kinda…

…oh no…

Noooooo! Not NOW! Go down, go down, GO DOWN - you you pink-helmet wearing TRAITOR! 

The Commander gulped, the sound of Jimmy's sensors firing up made him look up from his own lap. Jimmy, thank Godzilla, didn't seem to notice...he flushed a little, chins multiplying as he tried to tuck his entire head into his neck to create a little space between him and his robot pal/bandmate/closest thing he had to a licensed doctor. 

Something about the way Jimmy was pinning him and telling him to behave was making his heart pick it up pick it up inside his chest. He had always liked it a little rough. 

And if he was perfectly honest with himself (which he wasn’t), it wasn’t the first, second or even the 42nd time he ever thought about Jimmy ya know…THAT way. It wasn’t that surprising - the Commander was a “down to clown” for anything kinda guy - and he was especially attracted to anything weird, shiny and special. And it didn’t get more weird, shiny, or special than Jimmy the Robot. That, and he had a butt that wouldn’t quit. 

He didn’t think Jimmy rolled that way, or anyway way though - whenever the band would get a little rowdy and conversations got a little “PG 13” Jimmy would get all stiff and quiet…

So, for the sake of keeping the band together, he could usually dismiss the intrusive “I bet Jimmy’s PACKIN HEAT” type of thoughts with an “Oh, we’ve just been on the road too long” or a “playing the saxophone can make ANYONE look sexy” or even a “WATCH OUT FOR THAT GIANT CLAM!” but there was no convenient ,eminent doom to distract him from his ooky FEELINGS now. 

There was just Jimmy - stupid, sexy Jimmy. Man, the guy could really rock a lab coat.

"...ffffffine...just be quick, okay? And no shots..." he crossed his legs and tried to hide his "little Commander" at half mast.

Jimmy managed to miss the Commander’s obvious discomfort while scanning him up and down. He did pick up on his elevated temperature though. First sign of infection perhaps? 

"Say 'Aaaah'." Jimmy instructed, as a lounge depressor dispensed from his robotic fingertip.

“Aaaah...? ACK!" The Commander gagged a little as Jimmy jammed the popsicle finger in his mouth. Much to his horror, this made his "little buddy" twitch and he clamped his thighs together even tighter. He wondered if Jimmy KNEW he didn't TOTALLY HATE being tied up/held down in a weird way...he kinda hoped he did...no wait! URGH!   
"Jimmah?!" He pushed the popsicle stick out with his tongue. "Hurry UP I wanna get this OVER with!"*

Jimmy pushed it back in, flattening his tongue, a little more roughly than he honestly meant to. ”Commander, hold your tongue." Jimmy snapped, just a little bit hurt that the Commander is fighting him so much. He only has his friend’s health in mind. This didn’t have to be an entirely unpleasant experience, either. If the Commander would just stop whining. They could have made jokes, had a tickle fight, it could have been an opportunity for them to bond…to grow closer…physically. 

The Robot frowned. That wasn’t an appropriate thought. He supposed those thoughts never were, but especially right now. 

He filed the intrusive thought away in a password protected folder simply labeled “COMMANDER - DO NOT OPEN” in the back of his robot brain - it had grown quite large over the years.

And he got back to work.

He examined Commander's throat, eyes going blank and shining out beams of bright white light to get a better look at the wet... human.. meat passage. Jimmy was a man of science, not a poet. Commander was the poet of the group - he wrote all their lyrics. Still, poet or not, there's no sign of infection in Commander's throat. His eyes flickered back to normal, and he popped the depressor into the nearby wastebasket. His finger cycled through many tools like some kinda swiss army man before landing on the head of a stethoscope. 

"Please remove your rashguard. If you want to get this over with so badly, you should be more cooperative.”

The Commander pouted, he HATED it when Jimmy was right which was all the freakin’ time. So he yanked his uniform and last scrap of dignity over his head. Instinctively he tried to suck in his gut and puff out his chest, suddenly feeling insecure - a word that wasn't normally in the MC Bat Commander's vocabulary.

“Very good, Commander. Thank you. Now breathe…”

However, the second cold steel touched his bare chest he arched his back and the gut was back in full swing. "J-J-JEEZE LOUISE JIMMY! WHY are your hands so COLD all the time! They're HOTH COLD!" He whined, ever the drama queen. It helped explain away why his nipples were rock hard though.

At Jimmy's command he squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in and out, trying to will his heart to beat at a normal rate.

With the Commander actually cooperating Jimmy was able to stick his finger in his ear and listen to the Commander’s heart rate. It felt…odd to hear the Commander’s heart beating through him, having no physical “heart” of his own. It was…rather intimate. It was a tad elevated though. Maybe Commander had had too much sugar? He moved his cold hand to Commander's back, leaning in close now, lips inches from Commander's forehead, "Breathe deeply again." He listened, then moved his hand, the cold metal slowly warming from Commander's body. 

The Commander flinched as Jimmy's hand moved to his lower back.  
”Hnnghmm..." He shifted against Jimmy's touch, trying to make ANYTHING about this comfy and not totally awkward at all. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push weird thoughts out of his brain through his ears while taking a big deep breath in through his mouth and out through his nose. 

When Jimmy pulled away the Commander did what came normal to him - spoke without thinking. "So how am I lookin', Doc?”

"Well," the robot began, scanning the Commander over, "You have an elevated temperature and a rapid heartbeat... But your breathing is fine, and there's no signs of infection-" Jimmy leaned in, checking Commander's ears now. Nope. Nothing. He pulls back. "You seem to be fine."

‘...Now for the weird part…this was a little awkward with Crash last week…’ Jimmy thought, before clearing his throat and reaching for the box of rubber gloves.  
"...Now, as you are aware, men of a certain age have to get an examination to a more... Interior area.” Jimmy punctuated this with a loud SNAP of the rubber glove on cold steel. 

The Commander audibly gulped. 

What.  
The.  
WAAAAAH?!?!?!

"Heh, heeey Jimmy c'moooon we don't need to like...be THAT thorough do we? You just said it your self I'm TOTALLY fine! Fit as a fiddle, healthy as a horse! Let's just call it a day, 'kay champ?" The Commander crossed his legs again.

With a small, sympathetic frown, Jimmy shook his head. ”I'm sorry Commander, I have to do this for your health-" He squirted a generous portion of lube from his gloveless finger. "Please, Commander. I'm going to need to you take your pants off, and bend over the table. I can't dismiss you until you've had a full checkup- And this would be an indicator if you have a serious illness.”

The Commander tucked his knees into his chest as Jimmy squirted lube out of his robo-fingers. He didn’t…know they could do that. What ELSE could they do? The Commander briefly wonder if they vibrated, and if he'd be into that, and then what the H-E-Double-Hockey Sticks was WRONG with him!

Then Jimmy told him to take off his pants and bend over, and the Commander had never been so scared in his entire life. Not the first time the Aquabats ever played together in their high school talent show, not even the time they faced off against Space Monster M! Because the worst thing that could happen THOSE times were they get booed off stage, or they like...died. But even if that happened, they'd still be friends. Jimmy might not wanna be his friend anymore if he saw he was poppin' a little homie right now. He might leave the band! That...that couldn't HAPPEN! Not on HIS watch! 

And so, the Commander shook his head stubbornly. "...make me.”

With a flat look, Jimmy glanced to the locked door of the tram, then to the vents. Sealed. The Commander at least couldn't run off. This was the worst. He wasn't built to deal with humans. Apples were so much easier. "I can't make you, Commander. That would be assault."

There was a part of him, not a SMALL, but averaged sized part of him that was...weirdly disappointed that Jimmy wasn't gonna try to force him. Weird right, cuz the LAST thing the Commander wanted was to be hoisted up by big strong robo-arms, have his pants shoved down to his ankles, spun around, bent over and probed like a thanksgiving turkey. Yeah, that wouldn't be totally hot at all...The Commander felt his lips forming into a pout, caught himself, and forced a fake-laugh outta his lungs. 

"Hehheh, that's what I thought! I betcha COULDN'T make me if you WANTED to, Robot! I'm too fast for you..." The Commander shifted eagerly, hoping a little reverse psychology would work on the Robot playing doctor.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Jimmy was always a few steps ahead of him in that department.

A hand settled on the Commander's shoulder.

"...Are you telling me you want me to force you, Commander?" 

"...I mean...I...wanna see you TRY." The Commander flashed him a gap-toothed grin. The Commander wasn't sure what he was doing entirely - his brain and his body well, his head and his OTHER HEAD at war. This could be bad, this could be like, really really really bad! Like Friendship Over, Band Breaks Up Bad! 

But at the same time...there were thinkers and do-ers….

...screw it! It's Jimmy's stupid fault for getting him all riled up anyway.

He grabbed onto Jimmy's lab coat and smushed their faces together in such a clumsy way you could hardly call it a kiss. But the Commander was hungry, greedy, and aimless. 

But mostly he was horny.

Finally after knocking his teeth against Jimmy's lower lip he pulled away. "Jimmy...can I tell you a secret?” He whispered, already out of breath. “ I've...always been SUPER scared of going to the doctor. Maybe we can make this...fun...whaddya say 'Doctor Jimmy’..."


End file.
